A Not So Secret Love
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Updated...Crowd yells FINALLY! This is my Gohan and Videl fic. In the words of one of my reviewers the romanitic parts suck...but it's funny. Please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own DBZ.  
  
" " is when someone is talking  
  
' ' is when someone is thinking  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
Gohan sat at home trying to study, but for some reason he could only think of one thing...Videl. 'Man, I really need to finish this essay, I think I'm in love with...na...it's impossible, isn't it?' his train of thought was interrupted when trunks and Goten came running in.  
  
"Tag your it." Goten said as he hit Gohan's arm,  
  
"What are you two doing up here?"  
  
""Mom and Bulma said that you have to watch us!" Goten said and Trunks nodded.  
  
"We're hungry," Trunks and Goten both said at the same time.  
  
"So...go get some food."  
  
"We want too train."  
  
"Then go outside and train."  
  
"But..." Goten started.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Your girlfriend is outside."  
  
"My girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, your girlfriend Vid..."  
  
"Videl is outside, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"'Cuz you didn't ask."  
  
Gohan jumped out his seat then flew out the window.  
  
"Hey Videl what's up?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
Videl blushed.  
  
"Videl, would you like to come in?"  
  
Videl finally looked down from Gohan's face to notice that he was wearing his pajamas, a white tank top and orange pants. She giggled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He looked down and saw his pajamas, 'Thank Kami they don't look like Pajamas.'  
  
'Whoa,' Videl thought, 'He has some big muscles...he's hott!!! Wait a minute I can't be falling for Brains can I?'  
  
They walked in.  
  
"Videl, will you like to...go on a..d...d..."  
  
"Date? I'd love to."  
  
Videl walked over and hugged Gohan right as Trunks and Goten came running in right as they (Gohan and Videl) begun to kiss.  
  
"What the heck?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Shh...they're kissing."  
  
"Ahh...how cute."  
  
The two boys started to run when they saw Gohan stop kissing Videl and turned his attention tothem.  
  
"Oh-oh, we saw Gohan being naughty...we should go to Las Vegas ad tell your mom, Goten."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah...or we could tell Sharpener."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in Las Vegas...Vegeta was very amused with a pop machine.  
  
"Woman look, I'm really good at this."  
  
"At what Veggie, I'm busy," She said without turning around from her slot machine.  
  
"But woman, look...I put in two quarters then choose any button and I win a pop! And I'm good with this one too," Vegeta ran over to the change machine, "I put in a dollar and I win four quarters!"  
  
"Um...Veggie, a dollar and four quarters are the same."  
  
"Darn you woman! How many times must I tell you don't call me that name!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to the slot machine.  
  
At the same time as this was happening Piccolo had gotten his arm stuck on some M&M's in the snack vending machine.  
  
'Dad gummit, I'm stuck...oh well.' He thought then pulled off his arm.  
  
Ten minutes later Piccolo had a new arm and Goku walked over to the vending machine.  
  
"Okay...hm...I want M&M's so that's 65 cents." He got out all the money in his pocket, which just happened to be 2 quarters, a dime, and a nickel. "K, 1...2...9" he typed in the numbers and the same exact bag of M&M's that had Piccolo's old arm stuck on it fell down. He picked the bag and arm and poured the M&M's into his mouth. Then without noticing the arm he just threw it into threw garbage.  
  
A/N: I have this story finished but you have to review then let me know if I should type up the rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay all of you that reviewed wanted me to type up the rest. Well, here it is Chapter 2 of A Not So Secret Love.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Gohan and Videl were cuddled up at the end of the couch watching a very romantic, serious.well actually it was a M*A*S*H marathon on the FX.  
  
Videl leaned over and kissed Gohan lightly on the lips.  
  
"So what did you do with Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"I.um." He started to kiss her instead of telling her that he had tied the two little boys up on the Kitchen chair.  
  
'My Kami, he moves fast,' she thought as she felt Gohan's tongue enter her mouth.  
  
Unknown to Gohan was that in the kitchen the ropes were broken and the little boys were nowhere to be found.  
  
Goten and Trunks were sneaking into the main room. When they got in to the main room they saw Gohan on top of Videl and they were still French kissing.  
  
"My Dende, Goten.I think he's trying to eat her!"  
  
"Me too. I'm gonna call my mommy, okay?"  
  
Trunks nodded then they both went into the kitchen.  
  
Goten picked up the phone and dialed in the phone number to Goku's and Chi-chi's hotel room.  
  
"Hello." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Goten, baby what's wrong?"  
  
"I think Gohan's being naughty, again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's on top of his girlfriend and I think he's eating her tongue."  
  
"What? He's on top of a girl? He has a girlfriend? Who is she?"  
  
"She's Videl." Goten started crying, "he tied me up to a chair.an.an.and he tied Trunks up too.it was awful."  
  
"Oh my poor baby, I'll come home right away, okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you, Goten."  
  
"I love you too Mommy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Buh-bye" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Two minutes later in Las Vegas, Chi-chi was throwing all her's and Goku's stuff into the suitcases.  
  
Goku walked into the hotel room.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, what are you doing."  
  
"We're leaving in 30 minutes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If we don't leave now our little boy may lose something very important!"  
  
"You mean Goten mat lose his virginity?"  
  
"Not Goten!!!" Chi-chi yelled, "Gohan!!!"  
  
"Whoa with who? Mr. Satan's daughter? That's great she's h-"  
  
"Goku SHUT UP and help me pack."  
  
Goku lowered his head. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan stopped kissing Videl.  
  
"I need to check on Trunks and Goten."  
  
Videl smiled, "okay.I need to call my dad, may I."  
  
"Use the phone? Sure."  
  
He walked into the kitchen to see Trunks and Goten blowing up eggs in the microwave.  
  
"What the heck are you guys doing!?!"  
  
"Playing."  
  
"Listen, I'm busy, can you just go to bed?"  
  
"But Gohan, Trunks doesn't have a bed here."  
  
"He can use mine!"  
  
"Okay, but where would you sleep?"  
  
"In Dad's I guess."  
  
"k."  
  
Goten ran up to his bed, as Trunks followed. Gohan walked back into the main room. He sat down and put his arm around Videl.  
  
They were about to kiss when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Gohan what are ya up to kid?"  
  
"Um.nothing Mom."  
  
"That's not what your little brother said."  
  
"Really.what did he say?"  
  
"That you were.kissing Videl!"  
  
"Mom, you know that Goten likes to use his imagination a lot.Videl and I were studying.we had to practice.um.CPR.so I suppose Goten saw that and just assumed we were kissing."  
  
"He said you were on top of her."  
  
"He was tired, Mom."  
  
"And that you were using tongue."  
  
"Mom, he was trying to get me in trouble since he wants you back so much."  
  
"K, tell him I'll be home in 3 hours."  
  
"3 HOURS!.why?"  
  
"Because, I need to make sure your alone.I mean just you, Trunks and Goten."  
  
"k.bye mom."  
  
"Ba." Gohan hung up the phone.  
  
"Videl.my mom.plane.home.3 hours."  
  
"Whoa, Gohan stop and try to repeat it with verbs this time."  
  
Gohan took a deep breathe, "My mom is on a plane, and will be home in 3 hours."  
  
"Oh my Kami!"  
  
"You should."  
  
"go.I know." She leaned over and kissed Gohan.  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bai-bai."  
  
Gohan walked Videl to the front door they kissed again before Videl flew back to Satan City. 


End file.
